Current apparatuses employed for impact damage reduction and prevention are generally heavy, restrictive, and may be limited by design and material selection constraints. Damage to the entity in need of protection is also common, especially if the protective system is in direct contact with the entity. Certain ceramic and metallic compositions are restricted by their chemical composition, preventing significant reduction in weight. While some ceramic and plastic systems may provide sufficient protection, repeated impacts may render these types of systems inadequate for further immediate protection. Additionally, singular impacts on ceramic systems can result in the development of large, fractured sections perpetrated along grain boundaries, which may severely inhibit the system's protective capabilities. Carbon fiber reinforced plastics (CFRPs) have desirable strength-to-weight ratios when compared to other materials that may be traditionally used for impact protection. CFRPs commonly exhibit high transverse moduli due to fiber orientation but can lack a significant through-thickness performance to provide practical aid under an impact load.